Adore you
by EsmeraldaVanille
Summary: Solo hay dos palabras que describen lo que Hermione siente por Harry y no tiene miedode expresarlas. (Terrible Summary pero los invito a que pasen y lean mi primera historia)


**Disclaimer: Ni una parte del universo de Harry Potter me pertenece, simplemente tomo sus personajes para jugar con ellos en un rincón oscuro, mi mente. Todo petenece a JK Rowling.**

Nota de la autora: Esta historia es mi primera historia y está inspirada en la canción **Adore you de Miley Cirus** , recomiendo escucharla al tiempo que se lee la historia.

Un fuerte sonido fue lo primero que escucho durante su corto viaje del mundo de los sueños hacia la realidad, no necesitó abrir los ojos para saber lo que ocurría, miles de gotas caían sonoramente golpeando en el suelo, sobre los techos de las casas y contra el ventanal de la habitación. "El llanto del cielo" lo denominaba un escritor en un poema.

A pesar de que sabía que era de mañana, su cuerpo no parecía conocer ese hecho, cada una de sus extremidades se sentía como bloques de arena, pero a pesar de ello se sentía mejor que nunca en su vida, dentro suyo solo sentía una gran calidez, era ella misma, quien siempre había sido, pero también era alguien más.

Repentinamente fue consciente de que una mano descansaba suavemente sobre sus senos, unos dedos rosando su pezón, un cálido pecho pegado a su espalda, sus piernas perdidas entre otras.

El cansancio inicial se esfumó, ya no necesitaba estar en la tierra de los sueños, quería volver a la realidad, porque por primera vez los sueños y la realidad eran una combinación, uno mismo, algo casi inverosímil.

Se apresuró a abrir los ojos, sentía la suave brisa de su respiración sobre oído, rodó lentamente en la cama para quedar así cara a cara con la figura que la atormentaba en sueños, sólo para descubrir que sus anhelos eran realidad. Allí, junto a ella estaba lo que más amaba y apreciaba, con su piel pálida y suave, con los labios entreabiertos suavemente, con los mechones color de noche cayendo hacia un lado sobre su frente y el par de esmeraldas oculto bajo unas pestañas espesas. Era perfecto, era todo lo que siempre había querido y lo que no sabía que quería, descansando allí, como un niño inocente perdido en sueños.

Se preguntó ¿En dónde había estado hasta entonces? ¿Por qué ambos habían desperdiciado tanto tiempo? ¿Cómo fue que ella misma no lo notó?

Su subconsciente se reía de ella porque ella lo sabía, lo había sabido en el instante en que sus ojos se cruzaron por primera vez, pero siempre se negó a reconocerlo, hasta que él lo hizo por ella. Un sentimiento de molestia se instaló en su mente consigo misma por haber perdido tanto tiempo. Sentía que había comenzado a vivir justo ahora, con él a su lado.

Lo miró perdido en la inconsciencia, con las mejillas ligeramente sonrojadas y recordó fragmentos de la noche anterior.

" _Las lágrimas aún humedecían sus mejillas pero casi no podía notarlo ya porque unos arrebatadores labios se encontraban sobre los suyos haciendo que olvidara todo ¿Es que acaso el mundo podía seguir existiendo después de la gran explosión en todo su cuerpo? Ella se había extinguido, ahora era fuego, fuego puro, fuego de él y para él._

 _-Hermione… en verdad te amo, te amo como jamás he amado a nadie, sé que jamás podría amar a nadie más de esta manera tan alucinante, realmente no creo que alguien pueda amar tanto como yo a ti- Dijo con la frente pegada a la de ella._

 _-Yo sí sé de alguien- Él supuso que ahora le hablaría sobre alguna historia en un libro- Sé que yo te amo aún más- Dijo al tiempo que lo besaba y colocaba sus piernas alrededor de su cintura."_

" _Él besaba sus hombros y clavículas desesperadamente mientras abrazaba fuertemente su cintura, ella, sentada en el marco de la ventana se aferraba fuertemente a su cuello con un brazo pegando su torso desnudo al ancho pecho de él, él soltó un gemido pequeño al sentir los pezones rosados sobre su piel. Ella interrumpió todos los pensamientos que él tenía cuando introdujo su mano inquieta en el jean para sentir su miembro, ese que ella rogaba la completara, mientras él intentaba bajar los jeans de ella sin soltar el botón_

 _-No sabes cuánto te necesito- Habló él suavemente a su oído, provocando una vibración que sintió incluso en los dedos de los pies. Pero ella sí sabía porque ella lo necesitaba aún más."_

 _"_ _Él empujaba dentro de ella de una manera salvaje, casi animal, su interior por primera vez se sentía completo, cada pedazo de piel que tocaba liberaba sensaciones que le eran desconocidas hasta ese momento y que nunca pensó que pudiera sentir. Había algo que comenzaba en su vientre, se hacía cada vez más grande y repentinamente, se encogió sólo para explotar en un torrente de lo más extraordinario que había en la vida, el cielo se encontraba dentro de su cuerpo, y era maravilloso. Era azul, era de todos los colores, era inmenso, era como un océano y ella simplemente no podía dejar de gritar y aferrarse a él, su salvavidas en aquel desbordamiento de ríos de ambrosía. Lo adoraba. Lo adoraba con su vida, lo adoraba con cada órgano dentro suyo, con la carne latiente bajo su piel e incluso con el sudor que corría a lo largo de su cuerpo"_

-Harry, te adoro- susurró mirándolo dormir, era lo que más preciaba en la vida. Al tiempo que su sonrisa desaparecía, un pensamiento cruzó su mente "Nunca lo voy a dejar, así ha sido y así será siempre, hasta que él me abandone"

Tocó la línea de su mandíbula suavemente y el desasosiego se disipó de ella, estaba plagada de felicidad ahí tendida en la cama entremezclada con él, podría estar ahí por la eternidad entera, ya no necesitaba nada, su necesidad, su mundo y su vida misma se encontraba a su lado respirando pausadamente.

No creía que ahora existiese "ella" o "él", eran uno mismo, ahora no había diferencias uno del otro, formaban algo divino, eran marido y mujer, la noche anterior la luna había sido quien los había unido en un matrimonio que estaba más allá del mundo, más allá de todo lo tangible.

Des el día en que conoció a ese chico delgado, bondadoso y con los anteojos quebrados a quien ayudo a repararlos, supo algo, algo que nunca había aceptado hasta ahora, él sería suyo y ella de él.

-Te adoro- susurró nuevamente acariciando los mechones de cabello que caían sobre su frente.

-También te adoro- Susurró él sobre ella al tiempo que arremetía con su boca la de ella.


End file.
